Anything but Ordinary
by Nebula Moon
Summary: Each day, King Inuyasha marries a virgin bride in the evening and has her brutally murdered by sunrise. Grandpa Higurashi is the unlucky man that must find the next unfortunate victim… now it’s Kagome’s turn, but will she die or win the fool’s hea


**Anything but Ordinary**

Each day, King Inuyasha marries a fresh bride in the evening and has her murdered brutally by sunrise. Grandpa Higurashi is the unlucky man that must find the next unfortunate victim… now it's Kagome's turn, but will she die or win the fool's heart?

-

-

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. _

Inspired by _The__ Arabian Nights, aka A Tale of 1,001 Nights_

-

-

-

**Stage One: Curse Upon the Throne**

In the eyes of the citizens, King Inuyasha and his beautiful wife, Kikyo, made a stunning couple and a perfect addition to their prosperous kingdom. Even though Inuyasha was brusque and sometimes relinquished his hot temper, he was generous and fair to his citizens.

Enemies feared him, and the people loved him.

But when he accidentally discovered his wife in the arms of his half-brother, Sesshomaru, in deepest despair and shame, he ordered for her death. She was quickly beheaded, but the painful memories still flood into the darkest corners of Inuyasha's mind whenever he gazes at another woman. (especially those who resemble Kikyo)

Afterwards, he was never really right in the head and a deep, smoldering hatred for women began to form...

In order to get back at Kikyo – as well as the entire female species – he marries a young virgin each evening and orders for her merciless execution by sunrise. Soon, the high praises from the people are replaced by wild accusations, funeral hymns, and tearful curses.

The unlucky man that's forced to find the King a bride everyday is Grand Advisor Higurashi, a shriveled old servant that swore his loyalty to the crown. (His long-time RIVAL is Myoga the street vender who is also a loyal servant to Inuyasha.)

His usual long supply of young virgins are nowhere to be found (girls avoid to meet his gaze) and is relieved and horrified when his ONLY granddaughter, Kagome, steps forward to answer the call.

And so, my story begins…

-

-

-

In the peaceful garden of the wealthy Higurashi home, a small frog croaked happily, dragonflies skimmed across the sea-green pond, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was springtime; the time for lovebirds and raging hormones.

But two figures, loudly yelling and arguing, crashed the scene when they entered the garden. Obviously, the fight had taken place hours ago, and the topic was being heatedly debated.

"I don't understand! Why?! Are you unhappy with your splendid, blessed life? Are you depressed, lonely, INSANE? Answer me, wretched fool!" Grand Advisor Higurashi's sharp tongue lashed out, as beads of saliva flew everywhere.

"Please listen to me, Grandpa! Don't you see? I have to do this for **you**, who is ordered everday to send poor girls to their doom, for the **kingdom** who has to endure the King's craziness, for the **girls** who have to hide or move away great distances to be saved from the King's barbaric executions, and most importantly, for **me**. I'm a girl that won't stand in the sidelines and look helpless! I'm gonna stand up to that egotistical nutcase and fix his tune!" the stunning girl retorted, her temper flaring above her grandfather's.

From a bystander's point a view, it was obvious that fiery tempers were inherited from generation to generation in this family.

Senior Higurashi looked beat at his granddaughter's courageous speech. He should have been proud, but instead, he was absolutely terrified. He had seen the deaths of so many girls, and his hands were stained with their innocent blood…

As the sole guardian of Kagome and her little brother, Souta, he had provided only the best instructors in philosophy, medicine, history and the fine arts for the two since their clumsy childhood days. Not only that, Kagome was blessed with splendid beauty that could not be rivaled by any other girl in the kingdom. She would have surely made a wonderful bride…

[But why to hateful, suspicious, sarcastic King Inuyasha? You're bound to be killed!]

Senior Higurashi sighed in dread as he gazed upon lovely Kagome, her brown eyes burning with inner-confidence, her long raven hair swaying in the breeze, and her rosy lips pressed tightly together in a pout.

"And exactly, how are you going to come back alive from this?" he asked in a roundabout way, clearly expressing his doubtful thoughts.

[What's your fool-proof plan? That is, if you have one.]

"That's a secret."

"WHAT?! Where are your marbles, girl?"

[You must tell me: your plans always start with danger and end in catastrophe.]

"I'm perfectly sane, Grandpa. Just give me your consent to be the King's next bride."

"No! I will never consent! If the King asked me to drown you and skin your dead corpse with a carving knife, I would have to oblige! Do you understand the **danger** you're placing yourself in?"

[Please say you do!]

"Yes, I know the consequences. I am prepared to die if I fail."

"Prepared?! You're 18 years old! Your feminine brain cannot "prepare" for death! The concept is too deep and complicated for you to understand!"

[Get a hold of yourself, child! You're talking suicide!]

"Grandpa, you have never once questioned my intelligence. Please don't start now, I beg of you. Just trust in my better judgment. Please give me the honor of being the King's wife. That is my sole wish."

"Be careful of what you wish for, child. The bad ones always come true."

"I will."

And with a heavy heart, Grand Advisor Higurashi approached his young Master, King Inuyasha, at his Majesty's grand palace.

-

-

-

"What is it, you old fool? What nonsense are you mumbling over there? And it better not be about me!" King Inuyasha stated loudly as soon as he heard the footsteps of his oldest servant, Higurashi.

"Nothing, sire, nothing. I come to bring you news of your next bride."

"Good." Inuyasha smirked as he daintily retrieved a small bejeweled dagger from its golden sheath and proceeded in twirling it in his fingers like a harmless baton. "Go on."

The old geezer seemed more hesitant and troubled than his usual worrisome self as he looked at everything but Inuyasha's face and licked his lips repeatedly. It was clear that he was hiding a guilty fact.

"Stop dawdling, my patience is growing thin, you old fart." Inuyasha stated with fake sarcasm, whereas inside he wondered what was causing his subject such grief.

"This evening, you shall be wed to Kagome Higurashi. Does she suit you, sire?"

Inuyasha raised an incredulous eyebrow and exclaimed, "You mean, you're sacrificing your granddaughter to me? BUT WHY?"

-

-

-

"But why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the question that she had heard for at least the hundred millionth time today. Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell her kid brother about the "big" news. I mean, she was getting married and all to the man that butchers young brides everyday because of some shady memories.

Besides, Souta was an important part in her great scheme to save the kingdom from the barbaric blockhead of a King who got jealous of his slutty wife.

Yep, that's all. Nothing special.

"Look, I'm gonna save this kingdom by preventing the King from killing pretty virgins— starting with me —and possibly, become his smart, kick-ass Queen. Must I go further?"

"Oh, that explains everything, Sis." Souta replied sarcastically as he gave her an extremely disapproving face. "And I suppose you have hidden fairy dust to make him instantly forget about Kikyo's affair with his own brother? _And exactly, how are you going to come out of this alive_?"

Kagome made an annoying click in the back of her throat and retorted, "You and Grandpa are so alike, it's damn creepy."

"Stop avoiding the question at hand!" Souta practically screamed.

"Shut up, or I'll throw you out of my room! The least you could do for your sister on her last day at home is to ask politely! Humph!"

Souta hung his head in guilt and murmured, "Sorry, Sis, I'm just worried. I mean, really, what the hell were you thinking? Marrying a psycho like Inuyasha?"

Kagome flashed him an all-knowing, sneaky smile and began slowly, "Well… Souta, if you really want to know. See, I kinda need your help tonight. All you have to do is…"

Souta's eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, interrupting Kagome briefly, "Gee, you actually thought of this by yourself?"

Kagome soundly whacked her brother and impatiently retorted, "Stop interrupting me, you're ruining the suspense!"

"Sorry, Sis."

"Apology accepted. Now, as I was saying! Just before sunrise, you have to..."

**TBC**


End file.
